


Falling

by pleasereadmeok



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasereadmeok/pseuds/pleasereadmeok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you promise to think about it?”<br/>“Think about what – coming to Brooklands or your announcement that you are falling in love with me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after we leave the scene with Henry and Mary in 'The Tunnel of Love'. More romantic fluff to fill the gaps between the scenes in my imagination. I just wondered what happened next.

“Shall we make a run for it?”

“Well you’re the boss. … Come on … careful”

Mary and Henry ran through the wet streets to reach Rosamund’s house. They stood for a moment at the doorway. Mary knew that Tom would still be up, waiting to ask questions about her feelings for Henry. As she stood looking up into Henry's eyes for the answers she still wasn’t sure. 

Henry took hold of Mary’s hand and caressed the soft, wet, skin of her fingers,  
“Do you promise to think about it?”  
“Think about what – coming to Brooklands or your announcement that you are falling in love with me?”  
He snorted a laugh,  
“I meant Brooklands but I hope you’ll think about the other thing too!”  
“I don’t think I’ll be able to think about anything else.”  
He smiled, pleased with her answer.

“I do understand you know, how hard it is for you – the racing. I’ll understand if you don’t want to come. Would it be easier if your family were there too? I’m sure I could arrange it. Sorry – I’m being… It’s just that racing is a part of who I am – but _only one part_. I hope that you can be part of my life as well.”  
Mary pulled her shawl around her, protecting herself from the intensity of his declaration.  
“Are you cold?”  
He instinctively started to remove his jacket for her.  
“No – actually I was thinking it is rather warm! But I do need to go in.”  
“Will Tom be worried?”  
“No, I think just the opposite.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“He’s been championing your cause.”  
“Well good old Tom, I must thank him, and is his campaign working?”  
“Yes, I rather believe it is.”  
He beamed a smile.  
“Good. Well now you know how I feel, I suppose I’d better say goodnight before you catch a cold.”

Henry leant to kiss Mary goodnight, bolder this time, his hand rested on her back and pulled her close. His lips planted featherlike kisses around her mouth and his hand moved up her spine to press his body against hers. Mary tried not to encourage him, this was going far too fast for her to keep up, but she couldn’t resist running her fingers up to his neck and in his wet hair as they kissed.  
“Mmm.”  
“Goodnight then.” He murmured into her ear and turned to leave.  
“Goodnight.” 

Henry had only walked three steps when he spun round and back to put his arms around Mary.  
“I don’t want to let you go.”  
“You have to.”  
They had one final kiss, Henry’s wet hand on Mary’s soft cheek and his lips lingering longer than before.  
“Goodnight.”

Mary watched Henry cross the street, the heavens opened again and he was soaked by the downpour in seconds.  
“Goodness you’re drenched, shall I get you a taxi?” She called after him.  
“Is it raining?”  
Henry looked up to the sky so the water flowed down over his face and neck. He opened his arms as if to collect the rain as it fell and laughed.  
“Henry you’re insane!”  
“I’ve never felt more sane in my life! I won’t notice the rain – I’m in love!”


End file.
